Tawna
Tawna is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. She is Crash's bitch. She appears prominently in only two Crash games: Crash Boom Bang! and Crash Bandicoot 1, she has cameo appearances in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Twinsanity, and in the recent Crash: Mind Over Mutant. History In Crash Bandicoot, she was another evil genius creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. When Crash escapes, falling out a window, Cortex uses Tawna as a hooker, in order to get some sex. In then end, she is rescued by Crash and are standing on Cortex's pimp-mobile, and later after completing the game totally, are seen riding away on the cock that is found in Slippery Climb. Later she left Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo not long after the events of the first game. Trivia *According to Naughty Dog, Tawna's design was based off celebrity Pamela Anderson, for her blonde hair and buxom physique. *Tawna is shorter in Crash Boom Bang, possibly half the size she was in Crash Bandicoot. *According to some sources, Tawna is a female bandicoot. This would explain why she is designed with breasts. *After Crash Bandicoot, Naughty Dog removed her from the Crash series. The reason for this was said to be because she was found to be inappropriate for young children, since it was a family game. The real reason, however, was because Naughty Dog were not happy with her forced redesign, as she did not closely resemble her original intentions. *Tawna is seen in the Intro and ending part of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped as a cameo appearance in a picture hung up in Crash's house on top of his fireplace and next to his Crash 2 items. *Tawna also has a cameo appearance in Crash Twinsanity, where she is seen on a poster for a place called Moulin Cortex. *Tawna, along with Koala Kong, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in Crash Team Racing. *A picture of Tawna is seen in Twinsanity in the Slip Slide Icecapedes level. She is seen when Crash and Cortex enter the house with the penguins. It is a picture of her in a magician outfit. *In Japan, a comic created in the instruction manual for Cortex Strikes Back shows that Tawna left Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo not long after the events of the first game. This is usually also largely accepted as being the case in Western countries. *In Crash Mind Over Mutant, Crash has her picture in his house. *In Crash Twinsanity she is found naked on N. Sanity Beach. *In the Intro and Ending of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of CortexTawna is seen in a picture in Crash's house, just like in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Since Crash Boom Bang! is a spin-off and does not count in the main series they may still have a relationship. *Tawna's relationship with Pinstripe was an excuse for never seeing Crash again *Rumor has it, Naughty Dog originally wanted Crash to use Tawna as a raft in certain stages, due to her chestile floatation devices. This idea was eventually dropped, but pieces of it emerged through Warped's jetski stages, and Twinsanity's humilskate missions. *The portrait of Tawna in the great hall means that cortex was possibly in love with tawna too but was too evil to actually start a relationship with her Category:Characters